Ree Shaala
Ree Shaala, born Reesha'ala of the Shaala Clan on Ryloth, was a stunningly-beautiful female Twi'lek that lived before and during the Clone Wars. She was known for her forceful personality and bravery, and was infamous for her mental instability. Biography Early life Ree Shaala was born to the poor Shaala Clan on the outskirts of the capital city of Ryloth. Her early life was filled with hardship and toil as her family clan worked to earn their keep. As she grew into maturity, it was evident to all that saw her she was of great beauty and had a proud spirit, despite her poverty. Enslavement One day as she and her family were out gathering food, a marauding band of humans ambushed the family and they were separated in the struggle. Ree was taken captive and sold for a high price to the Chief of Slaves for Morog the Hutt. From that day forward Ree never saw her family again and was forced to work as a dancing girl for the Hutt. This experience created a deep hatred within her for Humans and her soul burned for revenge. Due to her great beauty and wilful personality, she was treated well by the Hutt and even attained the coveted position of Chief Dancing Girl, but she yearned for her freedom. It was not until her fateful meeting with a mercenary Zabrak named Zeon in the court of the Hutt that her hopes of escape were realized. Freedom With her new position of Chief Dancing Girl, Ree was able to move somewhat more freely around the court of Morog the Hutt. The Zabrak Zeon, who harbored a grudge against Morog, plotted with Ree to free her and the other slave girls. Their scheme was successful and in the chaos of Zeon's attack, Morog was killed. Ree and Zeon escaped and parted ways, each free at last: Ree of her enslavement and Zeon of his need for vengeance. With money stolen from the Hutt, Ree was financially secure for a time, but she wanted extravagant things and soon the money would run out. The Black Nebula Pirates Due to her forward personality, beauty, and intelligence, Ree attracted the attentions of many different types of beings in the galaxy. She outwardly shunned humans and showed great contempt for them, but ingratiated herself with various alien races, whom she convinced were all repressed by humans. Her number of followers grew and she banded them together to form the Black Nebula Pirates. Her powers of persuasion kept her followers loyal and her disgust for humans earned her many enemies. With her new found popularity, Ree and her space pirates became the scourge of the galaxy, raiding ships and attacking lands to steal anything of value that they could sell on the galactic black market. Space Madness With her infamy growing and threats to her personal security increasing, Ree sought ways to keep attackers off her trail. One night in the Mos Eisley Cantina, she overheard talk of the shadowy Nova Corporation, a company known for its hi-tech products. After deploying spies and patiently awaiting their findings, Ree set out to steal a prototype holographic shape changing device from the Nova Corporation research labs. Her efforts were successful and with the insidious device on her person, she was able to maintain a variety of different appearances, unaware that she was doing considerable harm to herself. The device caused interference with brain patterns, resulting in psychotic episodes (otherwise known as Space Madness.) The more she changed her form to confuse and elude her enemies, the more she plunged into complete and irreversible madness. Death Because the holographic device was a prototype and one of its kind, the Nova Corporation scientists were soon alerted to its disappearance. They brought word of the theft to Xalandra Nova herself, chief executive and founder of Nova Corporation. After reviewing security holo-vids of the theft, Xalandra took it upon herself to track down and capture Ree Shaala. Xalandra could not risk the device falling further into the wrong hands or, worse, ending up on the galactic black market where it could be duplicated. She knew of the dangers caused by Space Madness. Xalandra set off and scoured the galaxy in search of Ree for months, eventually learning the pirate leader had returned to her base on Mustafar. Ree, meanwhile, had come under siege by a group of well-armed human men, who brought down her tower in a rocket attack. Cursing her minions for failing to protect her, the great space pirate Ree Shaala was killed when the tower collapsed and the Nova Corporation device was lost in the destruction. Rebirth as a Force Ghost Enraged to learn her efforts and time had been wasted, Xalandra Nova remained on the fiery world of Mustafar and arranged to take control of Ree's financial holdings as well as offering her remaining minions employment with the Nova Corporation. Soon after, however, her anger and fury at not being able to capture Ree enabled the Force essence of the deceased space pirate to possess Xalandra long enough for Ree to say good-bye to the few true friends she had. Tormented, Xalandra sought the assistance of a powerful Nightsister to exorcise the Ghost of Ree and Ree's energy returned to the Realm of the Force. Behind the scenes Ree Shaala was the name of a popular, yet infamous, character in the MMO Game: Clone Wars Adventures. She was known for trapping people (namely humans) in a prison of her own design while alien guards kept careful watch for escapees! Category:Member Category:Female Characters Category:Twi'leks